Marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, have, for many years, included propulsion units which are vertically swingable relative to the supporting boat hull. Various arrangements have been provided for trimming and tilting such propulsion units relative to the boat hull in order to optimize propulsion efficiency and in order to remove the propeller mounted at the lower end of the propulsion unit from the water.